Fake love story
by Abracadabrante
Summary: Histoire sur Harry Potter et un personnage inventé, emplie de mystère, tantôt gentille, tantôt.. Sadique, si, si il faut l'avouer. Le petit Pote Potter va souffrir. /Publication des chapitres aléatoire!
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre de ma toute toute première fiction, soyez indulgens s'il vous plaît! :B Sinon, z'êtes meuchants! **

**Ahum. Enfin, Enjoy! **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

C'est par un jour normal que Harry Potter se réveilla dans son placard à balais, il se leva et fis ce que lui demandait sa tante. C'était toujours ainsi depuis que ses parents étaient morts dans cet accident de voiture et qu'en prime il avait eu droit à cette cicatrice bizarre qui faisait de lui un balafré à vie. Il était persuadé que même de la chirurgie n'y changerai rien, dure vie que la sienne..

Un éclair, ce qui pourrait faire penser à un signe de super-héros, l'éclair, oui, c'est bien, comme surnom...  
>Des supers-héros, il en voit tout le temps sur la télé que Dudley fixe béatement, simplement, pour se rassurer il se berne d'illusion en se disant que tout ceci n'est qu'une mission très spéciale, qu'il est observé nuit et jour, et qu'un jour, enfin, sa 'formation' dans le monde des humains sera achevée, alors, ce jour-là, oui, ce jour tant rêvé, tant attendu, ce jour chéri, il s'envolera vers des aventures palpitantes avec...<br>Mais, la voix de sa tante le rappelait à l'ordre, le clouant au sol comme le simple gamin de neuf ans qu'il était.  
>C'est vrai, quoi. Il était trop maigre, trop petit, trop ceci, trop cela, et pas assez d'autres choses. C'est complexant ce genre de choses, comme dirait tante Pétunia, le regard tourné vers son Dudleynouchet adoré, lui même fixant la télé cassée en deux pour toujours, et la télé.. Enfin, vous comprenez l'idiotie de cette situation, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, hein.<p>

Cependant, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à cette foutue balafre en forme d'éclair. Comme l'éclair vert qu'il aperçoit dans ses rêves. Cette couleur, aussi verte que le sont ses yeux. De l'émeraude. Il avait entendu un reportage là-dessus à la télévision, l'autre soir, encore Dudley qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, canapé qui fut remplacé par un canapé-lit, et canapé-lit où une masse gélatineuse poussait des gémissements qui ressemblaient vaguement à des ronflements. Charmant tableau, n'est-ce pas?

Il entendit à nouveau sa tante crier son prénom, et se rua vers la salle à manger, se pressant pour préparer le petit déjeuner de la petite famille. Ah, oui, en effet, les Dursley ont bel et bien une boniche, qui n'est nulle autre que Harry. Si sympathique, en échange d'un toit, il est traité comme un moins que rien, et il est ignoré de tous, que rêver de mieux?

Ce matin là, il désespérait plus que les autres jours. La rentrée, synonyme d'école, école étant lui-même synonyme d'élèves. Et les enfants à ces âges là ne sont pas tendres entre eux. C'est le début d'une personnalité, et la fin d'une ère de paix, tranquille et sereine. Les cowboys viennent envahir l'espace des pauvres indiens avec leurs pauvres bouts de bois contre la machine, le métal, la technologie. Un beau choc des cultures, en somme. Enfin, je m'égare, revenons à ce gamin, non, hum, à ce charmant enfant qui essayait désespérément d'aplatir ses cheveux,et ces derniers, les coquins, ils rebiquaient. Quel enfer !

Et dire que c'était comme cela tous les matins. Il se lèvera, se lavera, essayera de se coiffer et de cacher sa balafre, comme ses 'camarades de classe' s'amusaient à nommer sa crevasse sur le front.. Sa tante lui dira d'aller se peigner, il lui dira que c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Son oncle et son cousin manqueraient de s'étouffer avec leur lard, tellement ils en riraient. Quelle ironie, pensait Harry, deux gros lard qui pourraient mourir étouffés par du lard... Quel soulagement, ah, non, c'est pas cela, hum, quelle grande peine de les avoir perdus... Ou pas.

Harry se voyait très nettement devant leur tombe, format XXL je vous pries, gravant au feutre indélébile _'Morts pour la survie du (Gros)lard'__.._  
>Quand tout fut prêt, c'est normalement que Harry pris la voiture normale de son oncle, qu'il se fit normalement embêté par son cousin et sa bande. Et c'est, se dit Harry, toujours normalement que cette année allait se dérouler. Toutes ces normalités commençaient à légèrement agacer Harry. C'est pourquoi son étonnement fut grand, que dis-je, immense, phénoménal, colossal, quand une nouvelle arriva. Dans tous les sens du terme. Enfin, quelque chose qui le changerai de la normalité de sa vie normale de gamin.. pas si normal que cela.<p>

Elle s'appelait Elizabeth Way, mais elle voulait qu'on la prénomme '_Elza '_, allez savoir pourquoi. Encore une adolescente pré-pubère voulant se démarquer. Brune de cheveux et d'yeux et surtout assez grande pour son âge, de toute façon par rapport au nain à lunette, tout le monde, même le plus petit des nains de jardin est grand, croyez-moi, c'est prouvé, des cheveux aussi lisses que ceux du dit nain à lunette sont touffus et indomptables. Dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur vous, vous vous sentiez comme analysé au plus profond de vous-même, elle semblait lire en vous avec une telle facilitée, comme dans un livre ouvert...  
>Elle bloqua son regard sur Harry, plissa les yeux et s'y attarda plus que nécessaire, un petit sourire amusé effleurant sa bouche rose en forme de cœur. Harry la vit se diriger vers lui, non, elle n'allait quand même pas venir s'assoir à ses côtés... Il l'a regarda, pourtant il semblerait que si... Ah! Finalement c'était son jour de chance!<br>Et Harry la vit passer à côté de lui. Il demeura quelques instants étourdi.  
><em>Elle, elle, elle...<em>

Oui, oui, mon petit Harry, elle t'a en effet, foutu un vent monumental!  
>Il restera dans les annales celui-là.<p>

Elle alla s'assoir à côté de Dursley Dudley, ce dernier avait un sourire tellement niais, qu'on se serrait cru à la fête de la guimauve.. On est pas le quatorze février à ce que je sache.  
>Harry se tourna sur sa chaise, trépignant d'un plaisir immense, jubilatoire, presque jouissif, si à cette époque-là et encore aujourd'hui, il connaissait le sens de ce mot, il l'aurait employé. Alors, comme ça Dudleynouchet avait un faible pour la nouvelle ? Intéressant...<br>Il sentait que cette année promettait des heures vraiment... comiques. Il se permis un petit rire machiavélique qu'il cacha tant bien que mal en une quinte de toux, se faisant se retourner tous les élèves vers lui, et éclater de rire la bande à Dudley pour il ne savait quelle stupide raison.

La cloche produisit son bruit strident, provoquant une ruée criante de gosses joyeux, courant dans tous les sens, sans aucun but autre que d'arriver les premiers à une balançoire ou bien trouver un banc décent. Harry, lui, faisait partie des gosses sortant les derniers, seuls, scrutant toute la cour afin de trouver un petit bout du royaume des gamins braillants où il pourrait avoir la paix, rien qu'un instant. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur Big D, cet abrutit à tête de cochon trop gavé, et surtout trop gâté...

En effet, Harry avait l'honneur d'être le souffre douleur préféré de Dudley. Celui sur le lequel il se défoulait le plus souvent. Pourtant des nains à lunette il y en avait à foison, mais c'était lui, c'était toujours lui, et ce sera toujours lui. La seule différence était que la nouvelle était là. Pendant que Harry se faisait remplir le slip de feuilles mortes par un Dudley ravi, elle observait, impassible, pendant que Harry se tortillait pour se défaire de la poigne des acolytes de Big D, elle suivait leurs gestes avec un désintérêt flagrant.

Alors, Harry fut lâché à terre, où il s'y ramassa soulevant un peu de poussière au passage.

Il se releva avec dignité, du moins autant de dignité que peut en avoir quelqu'un le slip rempli de feuilles, parfois mouillées. Harry avait donc une senteur de feuilles mortes mouillées, vraiment très classe.. Même Superman aurait fuis après cela, allant se suicider à la kryptonite pensant que sa vie sociale était foutue, mais vraiment foutue de chez foutue. Mais, Harry, lui, avait une arme secrète. Bon, d'accord, elle ne valait pas grand chose pour le moment, mais il pensait la développer pour en faire une bombe à retardement...

Ah, il se demandait parfois d'où lui venait tout ce sadisme... Sûrement pas de son oncle et de sa tante.. Quoique... Nan, Impossible.

Harry se promena donc toute la journée avec des feuilles dans son slip, son cousin lui ayant interdit de les enlever, malgré ses protestations.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Dudley se faire engueuler par quelqu'un... Une fille, apparemment, il s'approcha encore un peu, tiens, la nouvelle.. Et ils parlaient de lui! Elle prenait sa défense disant que c'était vraiment décevant de sa part... Attendez, elle prenait sa défense?

Il avait raté un épisode là...


	2. Chapter 2

Les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois semblaient passer à une vitesse ahurissante. Avec tous les jours la même rengaine. On aurait pu qualifier la vie de Harry Potter à cette instant par l'expression « Métro, Boulot, Dodo », sauf qu'entre-temps il y avait Dudley et sa bande qui le prenait plus que jamais pour un Punching-ball et le regard d'Elza le suivant partout.

Telle était la vie de Harry Potter alias l'élu.

Et là vous vous dites sûrement que vous avez autre chose à faire, un gâteau à enfourner, autre chose à faire en attendant que cela bouge mais je vous rassure tout de suite cela va finir par.. bouger.

Puisque par un jour normal et enneigé, Harry commençait à sérieusement s'enrhumer.  
>Et pour cause son cousin et sa bande avaient décidés de le transformer en bonhomme de neige, hormis le fait que le-dit bonhomme de neige était vivant, c'était sinon, vraiment très ressemblant.<p>

Il y avait de l'idée se disait Harry avec un peu de chance ça évoluerai en quelque chose... Quelque chose d'original, plus original que le coup du punching-ball.

C'est pas qu'il avait froid et que la neige coulait la long de son cou, jusque sur son torse (très sex', n'est-ce pas?), mais presque. De même qu'il avait sûrement l'air idiot planté au milieu de la cour, avec Dudley et ses abrutits de copains qui courraient tout autour de lui, des boules de neiges à la main.  
>Harry déglutit et se dit que définitivement il devait être maudit, maudit par une méchante sorcière s'étant penchée sur son berceau.<p>

Et les boules de neiges citées un peu plus haut atterrirent évidemment sur Harry, comme quoi, looseur un jour, looseur toujours.

Il vit qu'il n'avait que deux choix étant pour le premier, de ne pas bouger ,ce qui revenait à rester sous la neige pendant encore –il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et ouvrit grand les yeux- un bon quart d'heure !

C'est sûr, soit cette fameuse sorcière visait mal, soit elle était méchante!

Nous avons aussi le second choix, se débarasser de Dudley en lui envoyant un coup de point dans sa tronche de fils pourris gâté, puis, enchaîner en lui balançant des boules de neiges pour le transformer en bonhomme de neige à son tour. Et peut-être que là Harry ferait la-figure-de-la-mort-qui-tue... Il n'aurait aucune chance de survivre à ça..  
>Seul problème, tout petit problème, son cousin faisant le double, que dis-je le triple, le quadruple, le quintuple de sa taille, aussi bien en largeur qu'en longueur, la-figure-de-la-mort-qui-tue, eh bah, ça tuerai pas, quoi..<p>

Il conclut avec philosophie qu'il ne pourrait rien faire jusqu'à la fin de la pause de midi, c'est aussi ce que se disait Elizabeth Way.

Car, eh oui, elle était là depuis le début, statique, assise sur un banc, un bonnet de laine verte enfoncé sur sa jolie petite tête de fille de bonne famille, elle regardait la scène.  
>Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'elle était à Little Whinging, et elle détestait déjà cet endroit. Et pas seulement cet endroit, les habitants, une bande de vieux devenus maîtres dans l'art qu'est l'espionnage... Elle aurait parié que les services secrets engageaient leurs recrues ici, avec leurs regards en coin, cherchant une faille, voulant savoir par tous les moyens comment, mais comment un homme ayant une femme, trois gosses, un revenu limité, comment avait-il fait pour acheter une voiture neuve? Toutes les hypothèses y étaient passées lors de la réunion du quartier, réunion traitant des cas les plus louches aux plus banals.<p>

En cet instant, elle regardait Potter qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau -pardon comme deux boules de neige- à un bonhomme de neige. Elle devait avouer qu'il était assez comique avec ses lunettes de travers, son nez rouge et son air désespéré. Enfin, se dit elle, il était peut-être temps d'aller jouer les preux chevaliers, en cape et épée (juste pour la rime.) et d'aller sauver la demoiselle, qui en l'occurrence se trouve être un damoiseau en danger, menacé par un Dragon croisé avec un sanglier, comme vous l'aurez deviné Dudley. Cette horrible chose toute rose et dodue ressemblant plus à un cochon avec une peau de banane sur la tête qu'à autre chose.

Et dire qu'il avait un faible pour elle... Pathétique, on atteignait la frontière du n'importe quoi! Il la méritai sa baffe, et il faut dire que ça la démangeait depuis la première fois qu'elle avait senti son regard porcin sur elle, Brrr elle en avait encore des frissons de dégoût.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la dite demoiselle/damoiseau en détresse, leva les yeux au ciel, remit son bonnet en place, se leva, enleva la neige de sa jupe et marcha d'un pas assuré vers le bonhomme de neige vivant.

Elle attira facilement l'attention du gros dragon, à vrai dire il l'aimait donc il ne voyait qu'elle (haan, c'est guimauve à souhait *auteuz partie vomir dans un coin*).  
>Elle avait été stupéfaite du fait qu'il ne la déteste pas, généralement quand on met une baffe à quelqu'un il n'est pas censé l'apprécier... Il doit aimer souffrir alors.<br>Mais revenons-en à la libération de notre Harry-mister-demoiseau-en-détresse-bonhomme-de-neige-de-l-année-Potter :

_ « Dudley.. Ta mère ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ?  
>_Euh... C'est-à-dire que... » Commença à s'expliquer Dudley avant d'être interrompu par Elza.<br>_ « Ne dis pas un mot de plus, Tu as tord. Ce que tu fais est absolument puéril. T'attaquer à un pauvre gamin maigrelet sans défense, tu n'as pas honte ? Pff, tu me dégoûte ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'adresse la parole. Est-ce clair ? »  
>_Hochement de tête « Oui, très »<br>_«Bien.»

Elle demanda au dragon-sanglier-cochon-avec-une-peau-de-banane-sur-la-tête et à ses acolytes de relâcher le damoiseau de sa prison de flocons. Il fut débarrassé de la neige, Elza demanda à Dudley de ne plus embêter son cousin... Du moins pas devant elle.

C'est ce moment là que choisit la cloche pour sonner la fin de la pause, elle tourna donc les talons et entra en classe, ce qui provoqua un tourbillon de chevelure et d'habits, faisant fondre les garçons, et bouillir de jalousie les filles.

Elza soupira fortement en sortant de l'école, cet abrutit de Potter croyait-il avoir le droit de la reluquer pendant toute l'après-midi? Avant c'était le gros lard et maintenant cela allait être le maigrelet à lunette, elle commençait sérieusement à saturer. Alors le voir s'arrêter devant elle, le regard brillant d'espoir, c'était trop.

_ « Qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?  
>_Hum... Je voulais simplement te remercier... Pour tout à l'heure, tu sais, c'était... gentil de ta part. »<p>

Elle haussa un sourcil et se rapprocha de lui.

_ « Saches que si j'ai fait cela c'est simplement que je déteste voir quelqu'un martyrisé sans raison. Alors, ne viens pas me donner une raison valable de te martyriser moi-même. »

Et elle partit, sans un regard pour lui, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées.

'_Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit un tel idiot?'_


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours.

48 heures.

A croire qu'elle avait disparu... Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez pointu, aristocratement pointu, donc beau.

Elle? Vous avez suivit les chapitres précédent? Elizabeth bien sûr! La fille bizarre, qui fait que Dudley se comporte bizarrement, et aussi qu'Harry agit étrangement... Faut dire qu'il s'est fait sauver, pour ensuite savourer ce jetage de nain bigleux.

Absente. Voilà ce que la maîtresse marmonnait pour elle-même en fessant l'appel.

Aucun coup de téléphone. Rien qui assurait qu'elle était encore vivante et pas au fond d'un sac plastique dans la mer, pardon, plusieurs sacs plastiques, vu que Harry se fait une joie macabre de la voir se faire débiter en tranches fines, très fines.

Enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons. Beh. La routine pré-Elizabethiène s'était réinstallée, Dudley tapait sur Harry, et Harry criait comme une fillette de cinq ans. Cependant, un autre événement bouleversa le quotidien des Dursley.

Dudley perdit deux kilos.

Et je vous vois venir en vous moquant, disant que ce n'était pas grand chose, et patati, et patata... Mais, pour lui et sa famille c'était un exploit à marquer dans le livre des records, et en gros s'il vous plaît!

Cependant, arrêtons de parler de la masse de Dudley Dursley, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Elle devait sûrement être malade, rien de grave, quoi. Dommage, le coup du corps dans des sacs plastiques ce sera pour plus tard...

En classe on demanda à quelqu'un de lui apporter ses devoirs, une montagne de devoirs. Dudley le demanda en premier, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui dût le faire.

Devinez qui s'y colla? Aah, je vois qu'il y a des cerveaux parmi nous, impressionnant. Alors, oui, oui, j'arrête mon blablatage superflu, et donc, comme vous vous en doutez, ce fut le cousin du gros lard à qui revint l'honneur d'apporter ses devoirs à son altesse sérénissime.

Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il lui avait fait à cette sorcière pour qu'elle le maudisse à ce point..

C'est donc d'un pas, il faut le dire pas très très assuré, voir même pas du tout assuré, qu'il alla se poster devant la maison, palace, palais, mini-château, de la famille d'Elza. Dire que cette bâtisse était grande eût été un bel euphémisme, elle était gigantesque, à échelle de nain-balafré-à-lunette-ne-connaissant-comme-habitation-qu-un-pauvre-placard-sous-un-escalier. Un immense portail hérissé de piques barrait le chemin au jardin, et à ses buissons taillés en formes diverses, mais surtout à sa maison, de pierre blanche, monument d'architecture perdu dans un enfer de ressemblance, tâche blanche parmi tout ce noir, un joyau de pureté. Et cette façade dorée par quelques rayons timides du soleil, surpris de voir une telle beauté l'égaler, et cette fontaine! Harry imaginait l'eau en découler, des personnes en robes et costumes très chics se reposer sur son bord, mais avec classe tout de même.

Ah. Quelle belle vie que celle d'un riche...

Il fut réveillé par un bruit de ferraille, on ouvrait le portail. Un serviteur sûrement. Eh bien, en effet, c'en était un, impeccablement bien habillé, Harry se sentait tout miséreux dans ses vêtements trop grands pour lui, il le savait, il aurait dû mettre une cravate. Ça fait classe une cravate.

L'homme tiré à quatre épingles le conduisit à l'intérieur du vestibule, dès que la porte se referma sur lui, une sensation d'étouffement lui prit les tripes, et pourtant il n'était pas claustrophobe, mais... Ce lieu l'inquiétait. C'était par dessus tout les tableaux accrochés aux murs, les illustres ancêtres qui semblaient vous suivre des yeux, il aurait juré en avoir vu un bouger, et sourire sournoisement.

Il devenait dingue. Heureusement, il se présenta à ce qu'il supposât être la mère d'Elza. Pas commode la vieille. Elle lui indiqua la chambre d'Elza d'un ton aussi sec que le bruit de ses talons sur le marbre blanc, marbre blanc qui semblait recouvrir toute la demeure. Flippant. Il entendit des chuchotements à peine compréhensibles, du verre brisé et un cri effroyable venant de la salle à manger, puis plus rien dès que la vieille y retourna. Vraiment flippant.

C'est donc en courant et serrant les devoirs à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de sa main qu'il monta au troisième étage. Comme quoi ça pouvait servir de se faire courser par son cousin, on gagnait en endurance!

Il examina le couloir. Glauque. Pas un bruit, un silence d'outre-tombe. Vraiment très flippant. Harry repéra la fenêtre au cas où, on ne sait jamais, tout peut arriver, hein.

Il alla se planter devant la troisième porte à droite. Cette dernière était rose, un rose très pale, comme ses lèvres pensa Harry.

Il se secoua, mais pourquoi pensait-il à ses lèvres ? Cette fille est tout ce qu'il déteste ! Il ne peut pas penser à ses lèvres! Harry essayait de se convaincre quand la porte s'ouvrit .

_ »Tu comptes rester planté comme l'idiot que tu es dans le couloir ou bien tu comptes entrer? Pas que tes marmonnements me dérangent. » dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qui étaient ornées de rouge à lèvre rose, -qui d'après l'avis d'Harry la rendait très mignonne... Grr. Ça va s'finir au pieu cette histoire... Ahum. Oui, reprenons.- ce qui la faisait sourire en rose.

Harry secoua la tete et rentra dans sa chambre. Chambre qui n'avait rien à voir, mais alors rien du tout à voir, avec son placard sous l'escalier. Déjà, elle était rose. Il y avait absolument du rose partout! On aurait dit la maison de Barbie... Le seul détail qui clochait c'était l'énorme portrait trônant au dessus de son lit. Harry le scruta avec stupeur. On dirait elle... Mais avec une dizaine d'années en plus!

« _Qui est-ce? » demanda-t-il?  
>« _Ressemblant, n'est-ce pas? C'est ma mère. »<br>« _Waaaouh, elle était belle quand elle était jeune.. Euh.. Pas qu'elle soit horrible aujourd'hui, enfin, si, mais pas horrible dans le mauvais sens du terme... ça doit être l'âge... C'est vrai que ça n'arrange pas certaines personnes, et puis, elle peut toujours essayer un lifting. »Harry finit sa phrase avec un sourire en forme de banane scotché aux lèvres.  
>« _Tu sais que tu es un idiot Potter? C'était ma grand-mère.<br>_Aaah, bah, alors, c'est pas si grave.. » Il soupira de soulagement.  
>« _Bien, maintenant que tu as fini d'insulter ma grand-mère, aurais-tu l'extrême amabilité de me donner ce que tu es venu m'apporter?<br>_Ah... Oui, c'est vrai, les devoirs. Quel étourdit je fais..  
>_Je ne te le fais pas dire. » marmonna t-elle.<p>

Elle prit les feuilles qu'il lui tendait, les feuilleta tranquillement, puis les jeta sur son lit d'un mouvement empli de classe naturelle, laissant Harry -pardonnez l'expression- sur le cul.  
>Ensuite, elle le regarda d'un regard de prédateur, telle une bête traquant sa proie, elle s'avançait et lui reculait, sans le savoir ils dansaient, et leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Harry baissa les yeux une fois, pour suivre le chemin tracé par ce petit bout de langue apparaissant entre deux lèvres roses. Ce geste, quoique banal, fit grimper la température dans le corps de notre petit Ryry.<p>

Puis d'un mouvement fluide, Elza ferma la porte.

Tiens, encore un vent magistral. Dis donc, il n'arrêtait pas de se faire jeter en ce moment!

Le pauvre Harry dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait rêvé, c'est ça? Non, mais parce que ce n'était pas... Possible. Il n'était pas attiré par cette aristocrate, imbue d'elle-même. Il avait rêvé tout simplement, ou sinon, c'était encore un test d'agent spécial, on le testait encore, mais oui, bien sûr, c'était impossible que ce soit la première option, qu'il est bête!

Il fit un grand sourire, fier de sa trouvaille, se retourna et grimaça à la vue des escaliers, autant se jeter par la fenêtre, il serait plus vite rendu en bas au moins.

Avant de sortir du palace de la famille Way, il croisa dans le vestibule un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, aux mêmes traits qu'Elizabeth. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, préférant penser à ses parents et à où ils l'auraient emmenés pendant les vacances d'hiver.. Faire du ski?

Ses pas crissant dans la neige fraîche, il s'arrêta. Et se retourna pour fixer le manoir. Finalement il a l'air lugubre... se dit-il sans se douter qu'il commençait seulement à tomber dans leurs filets.


	4. Chapter 4

Elza fut remise de sa pseudo-grippe assez vite et pût donc retourner sur le chemin de l'école, où elle eut la joie immense, que dis-je l'immense plaisir de revoir Harry James Potter.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'étala sur tout son visage quand elle songea à sa visite, son sourire se figea en se rappelant le sermon qu'elle avait ensuite reçu de la part de sa grand-mère. 'Pff, si on peut même plus s'amuser...'

Le plus drôle c'était de voir cet imbécile tomber amoureux d'elle. C'est pas bien compliqué de le voir, il suffit de voir qu'il a toujours les yeux fixés sur elle, à croire qu'il disposait d'une sonde pour la repérer, ou sinon, grand changement son regard était collé à ses lèvres quoi qu'elle fasse ou qu'elle dise. Elle était sûre que même si elle lui disait qu'elle le détestait, il fixerait ses lèvres d'un air niais.

Elza observait le paysage par la fenêtre de la voiture l'amenant à l'école, laissant ses pensées défiler sombrement, à ce moment-là, elle se prit presque à envier l'enfant qui trottinait gaiement sur le trottoir. « Il a l'air heureux.. » pensa-t-elle, « pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être aussi heureuse? Je veux dire, j'ai tout de plus que lui, une grande maison, un chauffeur privé, une piscine... Je mérite moi aussi d'être heureuse à ce point! ». Elle fusilla le petit garçon sautillant des yeux, le maudissant pour sa bonne humeur.

Elza descendit de la voiture, d'une humeur exécrable elle passa le portail sans prononcer un seul mot, se contentant de regards glacials et d'insultes pour le premier qui oserait se poster en travers de son chemin. En entrant dans la classe elle bouscula deux, trois personnes pour la forme puis la jeune fille s'assit à son pupitre, scrutant les arrivant d'un œil mauvais.

Elle soupira en voyant son pot-de-colle attitré, j'ai nommé Dudley Dursley installer son gros postérieur sur la chaise à côté.  
>Génial.<p>

Elle allait l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée, 'what a wonderfull day!' comme dirait la maîtresse pendant la leçon d'anglais.

Les journées des deux mois suivant se passèrent exactement sous le même schéma, comme si une divinité d'un temps oublié souhaitait les punir en leur faisant vivre la même journée à chaque fois. Les journées se passaient ainsi sauf bien sûr quelques exceptions, comme l'apparition de Potter sur le toit, Potter perché à un arbre.. On se serrait cru dans un de ces stupides livres pour enfants moldus 'martine va à la plage, martine fait du ski...'. Passionnant.

Tous ces jours de classe avec Dudley et Harry la regardant au lieu de se concentrer sur le cours, furent une véritable torture pour Elza, car :

-d'une elle ne pouvait pas travailler convenablement avec un idiot applaudissant à chaque fois qu'elle donnait une réponse juste et l'autre souriant comme un idiot, qu'il était puis grommelant qu'il s'en foutait.

-et deux, parce qu'avoir les deux collés aux basques à longueur de journée s'était fatiguant, mais très fatiguant.

Manquerai plus que Potter se transforme en un sosie de la grosse guimauve rose. Là, elle aurait vraiment touché le fond...

Malheureusement, la demeure des Way étant située avant la ridicule maison des Dursley Dudley et Harry la raccompagnaient le soir. Il faut dire qu'elle en était très heureuse, et vraiment très honorée. Non, pas parce qu'elle était en leur, si agréable compagnie, mais parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler et de vanter leur personne, leurs exploits. Tout ça pour attirer mon attention, et ça, elle trouvait cela divertissant. C'était son petit plaisir de la journée, journée souvent éprouvante.

_Oui, et comme je te disais Elza, un jour j'ai mis la tête de Potter dans les toilettes, il a faillit se noyer ! Tu l'aurais vu, gesticulant, essayant de respirer c'était tordant !  
>Dudley ria.<p>

Elle se massa les tempes, son quota de ragots croustillants pour la journée étant atteint et largement! Elza commençait à s'agacer, quand Ô miracle, elle aperçu le portail de sa maison, ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir, rentra chez elle, snobant le domestique admirablement, elle ferma la porte à double tour, si l'idée de venir chez elle, leur aurait effleuré l'esprit.

Voilà à quoi se résumait la vie d'Elizabeth avant les grandes vacances.

Après les grandes vacances, comme vous vous en doutez, quelque chose changea.  
>Elle devint amie, même si le mot est fort avec Harry. Oui, vous avez bien entendu le mot amie et Harry dans la même phrase.<br>Ce n'est pas signe que vous devenez sénile.  
>C'est simplement qu'entre gens civilisés, il fait savoir sympathiser, je ne dirais pas avec l'ennemi mais avec des nains bigleux à lunette.<p>

Évidement, cette 'amitié' ne se fit pas en un jour, mais en un nombre faramineux de jours. Ils sont venus à se trouver quelques points communs, quoique minimes. Harry pensait qu'elle l'aimait bien, et Elza pensait qu'il était très facile de gagner sa sympathie... Comme de la perdre. C'est vrai quoi! Il est imprévisible, totalement et complétement imprévisible!

Bon, je vous avoue qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi niaise. Un monstre de niaiserie ! Toujours à penser que la vie est belle, que les oiseaux chantent, que le soleil éclairera toujours son chemin, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un optimiste chanceux.

C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient tous deux installés dans le jardin, Harry aurait plutôt qualifié ça de parc, vu la superficie de son « jardin ».  
>Le « jardin » de la « maison » d'Elza était un de leurs lieux de rencontre.<p>

La bibliothèque municipale, le parc, un banc à côté de la mairie, ce genre d'endroits précis faisaient partie de leurs « lieux de rencontre ».  
>Jamais, Ô Grand jamais, ils ne se serraient à nouveau risqués d'aller chez l'Oncle et la Tante d'Harry. Avoir Dudley dans les pattes, c'est déjà saoulant, mais si en plus vous rajoutez, une Pétunia, surexcitée à l'idée d'accueillir une fille de bonne famille et un Vernon, pensant à son entreprise et surtout à l'argent dormant dans le coffre des Way. L'addition était mauvaise, collante, insupportable, et à vous donner une migraine monstre...<p>

Dans leur lieux de rencontre, ils partageaient leur temps libre, que ce soit à discuter de tout et de rien, à jouer, à lire, à se disputer, à s'insulter, à critiquer Little W. (une de leur activité préférée!) Enfin, vous l'aurez compris un semblant d'amitié naissait entre eux.

Du moment qu'ils n'avaient pas une conversation très sérieuse, le genre de conversation qui vous demande d'user de votre cervelle, ce qu'Harry a un peu, il faut l'avouer, de mal à faire.  
>Et Elizabeth, se faisait un plaisir de le contredire.<p>

Un été passa, lentement, s'étirant inexorablement vers la rentrée.

La rentrée approchait à grand pas, Elizabeth irait dans un collège pour jeune filles, « le pensionnaire Sainte Ursule, un paradis pour vos jeunes demoiselles, un endroit rêvé pour qu'elles s'épanouissent telles les fleurs qu'elle sont... » Elle avait arrêté sa lecture là et relisait sceptiquement le texte. Comment un paradis peut-il avoir des grilles, des barreaux au fenêtres, des portes cadenassées et des pensionnaires débauchées? Réponse simple : ce n'est pas un paradis, et elle s'était juré de ne jamais mettre ne serait-ce un orteil dans cet endroit malsain. La jeune fille indignée qu'on ne prenne pas son avis en compte menaça longuement ses grand-parents, ces derniers ne changeant pas de position, elle dû se résigner à l'idée de vivre dans un bagne tout le long de son adolescence.

Harry, lui devait aller à Saint-Brutus, un collège assez... Particulier, qui comme son nom l'indique abrite des brutes épaisses.

Or Harry disparu. Du jour au lendemain, il n'était plus là. Les Dursley aussi, d'ailleurs, chose qui étonna plus la jeune aristocrate. Encore, le fait qu'Harry ai disparu n'était pas étonnant, ils auraient pu le vendre à un bon prix, ou bien qu'il s'était enfui. Mais que les Dursley se soient envolés de leur nid rendu douillet par de longues années de travail acharné, ça c'était étrange!

Serait-ce l'armée de hiboux présent depuis plusieurs jours à leur porte, apportant sembla-t-il à Madame Full des lettres ! Quelle méthode moyenâgeuse !

« Je le savais! Robert! » Cria t-elle à son mari.  
>« Que savais-tu, mon amour ? » répondit le dit Robert d'un ton laissant deviner clairement que ces commérages l'empêchait de suivre son émission.<br>« Que les Dursley étaient bizarres ! Déjà rien qu'en regardant le gamin qu'ils ont recueillit ! Toujours a errer ! »  
>« Tu oublies qu'il erre avec une bonne personne. »<br>« Oh oui ! La petite Way ! Quelle talentueuse personne ! Et si gentille ! Ah, il ne devrait pas traîner avec elle, il n'a pas le rang social pour ! » assura-t-elle d'un air pincé.  
>« Qui devrait traîner avec, dans ce cas ? Ne me dis pas que tu penses à toi ? » Se moqua t-il, levant quelques secondes les yeux du téléviseur pour la détailler de la tête aux pieds<p>

Madame Full se décolla de la fenêtre, regarda son mari, traversa la pièce dignement (aussi dignement que peut le faire une personne ayant des bigoudis dans les cheveux et une robes beaucoup trop longue, où elle s'emmêla les pieds, plus d'une fois), monta les marches et claqua la porte de la chambre à coucher, toujours aussi dignement que la reine d'Angleterre, ou que Lady Diana l'aurait fait.

M. Full leva ses yeux sur le plafond, puis les reposa sur l'écran.

A quelque pâtés de maison de là, Elizabeth, dans sa chambre rose, allongée sur son lit, seule,fixait le plafond en se demandant où pouvait bien être parti Potter, ce n'était pas encore la rentrée pourtant...

Elle n'eut une réponse qu'un mois plus tard, quand une chouette blanche cogna à sa fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec. Une lettre d'un endroit nommé Poudlard. Et signé du nom de Potter,

« Harry Potter est à Poudlard... » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire ravi puis s'empressa de prendre un bout de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume pour lui répondre.


	5. Chapter 5 POV:Drago

Il s'appelait, et s'appelle toujours d'ailleurs, Drago Malefoy.

Son nom était connu dans tout le monde magique, pour sa lignée et aussi pour sa réputation. Car, même si vous prononciez le nom des Malefoy dans le pire taudis du monde magique, des visages se fermaient, se figeaient, se crispaient, une expression de terreur mêlée à de la haine. Irrémédiablement les gens faisaient le rapprochement entre sa famille et le seigneur des ténèbres.

Lignée et éducation oblige, il se devait d'être irréprochable. Une tenue irréprochable, une personne irréprochable, un cerveau irréprochable, une répartie irréprochable et une soumission à son maître irréprochable. Drago se serait bien passé du dernier point. Il avait sa fierté, ne voulait jamais avoir un maître et devoir s'agenouiller devant quelqu'un ne lui semblait pas très glorieux par rapport à sa soi-disante lignée de sang pur fier et dominant les classes inférieures.

Ainsi pensait le jeune héritier Malefoy assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express accompagné de Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, deux abrutis. Son père connaissait les leurs et avait demandé qu'ils lui servent de garde du corps. Ridicule. Tout autant que ce pot-de colle de Pansy Parkinson.

Dès son arrivée sur le quai, il s'était fait engluer par une face de Bouledogue. Mis à part cela, rien. A part qu'apparemment il y a Celui-qui-à-survécu dans le train. Harry Potter. Cela serait dans son intérêt de devenir ami avec lui, avait dit son père. Dans les intérêts de qui ? Je vous le demande. Parce que faire ami-ami- avec un balafré, très peu pour lui. Enfin, à eux deux, si ils étaient amis, ils pourraient avoir le pouvoir ! Ambitieux aurait été le meilleur mot pour décrire Drago Malefoy.

C'est surement pour cela qu'il était absolument sûr d'aller à Serpentard. Comme toute sa famille pensa ironiquement le jeune Malefoy.

Ah, le train est arrivé. Il fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre et descendit du train. Se retourna en entendant une grosse voix appeler les premières années et regarda stupéfié le géant. Quel monstre ! Oui, car c'était bien un monstre quoiqu'on en dise. Être aussi grand… C'est pas humain ! Bon, en même temps ce n'est pas un humain. Et d'après le code des Malefoy, oui, oui, il existe un code, on se doit de traiter comme des moins que rien les personnes non-humaines. Donc, je dois l'insulter et ne pas l'aimer. Bon, eh bien, ça me parait être un bon programme.

Non mais quel abruti ce Potter ! Refuser MA main, MON amitié. Quel abruti ! Même moi je rêverai d'être ami avec moi! Le jeune blond shoota dans sa valise, puis s'écroula sur son lit. Pour qui il se prend ce petit orphelin de rien du tout. Moi, j'ai des parents au moins ! Et je sais m'habiller et me coiffer, ce qu'apparemment le balafré ne sait pas faire.

Et en plus il est devenu l'attrapeur de son équipe! Ce gringalet! Père va devoir faire changer tout ça! Et maintenant ils l'adulent encore plus ce morveux! Mon dieu qu'il l'énervait! Monsieur-je-suis-parfait! Heureusement que le professeur Rogue est là pour que ses chevilles dégonflent : à coup de cimeterre. Severus est la seule personne au monde, avec moi à avoir remarqué la perfidie et le côté 'héros en papier mâché tout juste bon à un seul usage : celui de survivre à un sort mortel, et par mortel j'entends mort, fini, bye-bye, à la revoyure.' Va savoir comment il a fait, mais il serait incapable de vaincre un troll seul! La plus grosse arnaque du siècle cette affaire! Un troll face à un binoclard, une belette, et un lapin, devinez qui gagne normalement? Le troll! Je suis sûr que les professeurs ont monté ce coup pour glorifier encore plus ce saint Potter!

Et encore dix points en moins pour gryffondor! Je crois bien que la coupe des maisons va me, les élèves de serpentard aussi, nous revenir, très facilement, d'ailleurs.

Tricherie! Félonie! Je crie à l'injustice! Quel droit avait cet allumé adorateur de Potter de les faire gagner? Aucun! Ces points rajoutés n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour que Potter soit au moins content une fois dans sa misérable vie et qu'il ait envie de revenir dans cette école de fou, je vous le dit moi, c'était juste pour l'acheter, lui donner de bons souvenirs ici, et le rendre nostalgique!

Quel héros de pacotille ! Et bien sûr tout le monde chante les louanges de Harry Potter qui a réussit à vaincre Le seigneur des ténèbres, et qui a sauvé la pierre philosophale en plus cette fois ! Non ? mais franchement, Suis-je le seul à trouver ça pathétique ? A trouver pathétique un gamin qu'on appelle « Héros » alors qu'il ne peut rien faire tout seul. Il est toujours aidé ! Et il le sera sûrement toute sa vie.

Le serpentard passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, il la ressortit toute poisseuse et s'essuya sur la veste de Crabbe dormant, ronflant plutôt à côté de lui dans le compartiment du train qu'ils occupaient. Par 'ils' j'entends Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, qui en fait se révèle être de bonne compagnie. Passé le fait que c'est un pot-de-colle ambulant.

Il vit un éclair blanc passer près de la fenêtre, le maudit piaf de Potter. Il posa son front contre la vitre. A qui Potter pouvait-il bien écrire ?

A sa famille ? Il n'en avait pas à par les moldus chez qui il habitait mais apparemment il n'était pas chéri d'eux, ça lui apprendra, tiens!

A des amis ? Possible, non impossible, qui pourrait bien le supporter?. Il frissonna en pensant que cet ami devait être moldu. Il est bien ami avec un Weasley lui pas de doute. Tous fans et défendeurs des Moldus, ces monstres. Les pires ce sont les Sangs-de-bourbes, comme la Granger là, avec sa touffe, ses dents de castor, ses livres et .. encore ses livres . A croire que cette fille est née dans une bibliothèque !

'Bonzour, ze m'appelle Hermione Granzer, z'adore les livres et ze zuis une mizz ze zais tout!' Il ricana tout seul, attirant les regard inquiets de ses compagnons.

Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment en entendant le sifflet du train annoncer que le Poudlard express était arrivé. Il se leva et sortit. Laissant ses bagages à Crabbe et Goyle.

Repérer ses parents dans une foule n'est pas une tâche ardue. D'un blond presque blanc, ils rayonnaient d'un étrange luminosité obscure. Il salua Père et Mère, vit Crabbe arriver avec ses bagages, les lui prit des mains et le congédia, lui disant entre-temps qu'il le reverrait sûrement pendant l'été.

Ils quittèrent le quais 9 ¾ pour rejoindre le manoir Malefoy.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago cru voir Potter accompagné de ce qu'il pensait être sa « famille », et aussi d'une fille. Une fille ayant un grand sourire, rose ? Est-il possible d'avoir un sourire rose ? Il l'a trouva assez belle et c'était sûr elle avait des traits et des manières aristocratiques. Qui est cette étrange fille rose, mais surtout que fait-elle avec un raté comme Potter ? Pourquoi ce visage lui était-il légèrement familier?

C'est décidé, il allait mener son enquête.


	6. Chapter 6 POV:Hermione

Sixième chapitre! Enjoy! Et joyeux Halloween à tous ceux qui le fêtent.

Hermione Jane Granger était installée dans le train allant vers Poudlard depuis un moment, elle était arrivée en avance, c'est vrai, quoi, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver!

Elle lisait, Pattenrond ronronnant doucement sur ses genoux. Voir Hermione Granger un livre en main, en studieuse jeune fille qu'elle était n'était pas vraiment étonnant pour les jeunes gens passant devant son compartiment, elle paraissait vraiment trop asociale pour qu'un des élèves vienne lui parler. Effectivement, mademoiselle Granger passait ses journées ses yeux enregistrant la moindre ligne qui tombait sous son regard.

Elle lisait. Une vrai obsédée des livres disait Ronald Weasley, un des ses deux meilleurs amis, à croire qu'elle dévorait les livres : 'C'est que les livres ça ne devrait pas avoir bon goût!' déclarait toujours très intelligemment le-dit Ronald, la jeune fille se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et s'exaspérait de le voir ne penser qu'à -et avec- son ventre. Elle était donc venue à la conclusion de Ronald Weasley n'était pas humain : c'était un estomac sur pattes ou un troll.

Heureusement, Harry, le deuxième meilleur ami était moins centré sur ce genre de choses. Même si il était aussi assez... Spécial, avec ses lettres que lui seul devait lire, des lettres venant par milliers, Ronald, lui, n'avait rien remarqué, comme toujours, mais elle l'avait coincé dans la salle commune un soir et l'avait bombardé de questions. Devant son mutisme elle avait employé son arme fatale : elle ferait ses devoirs pendant deux semaines. Il craqua, racontant ce qu'il avait envie de dire à quelqu'un depuis le premier jour sans jamais l'avoir fait.

Elle apprit donc tout de cette 'Elza' mystérieuse.

En parlant d'eux, elle les avait cherchés partout, mais pas la moindre trace d'eux, elle dût se résoudre à l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le train. Elle soupira, ils ont sûrement ratés le train. Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, à force d'être en retard aux cours, ils en viennent à être en retard à tous leurs rendez-vous. Elle replongea dans son livre, entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, s'apprêta à dire à la personne de partir d'un ton particulièrement glacial, ouvrit la bouche, leva les yeux et se stoppa quand elle vit que cette personne était Malefoy. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'assoir sur la banquette d'en face. Il était tout droit, comme si.. Comme si sa présence le dérangeait ! Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce petit cafard ! Il n'a qu'à choisir un autre compartiment ! Et, tiens, pourquoi pas, aller rejoindre les gorilles et le Bouledogue qui lui servent d'amis !

_Avant que ta bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe ait dit quoique ce soit, je doit te dire que je me suis motivé pendant des heures dans le seul but de.. –il grimaça- te parler. Geste qui me répugne, mais pour l'avancée de mon enquête, je me dois de le faire.

_Une enquête ?

_Oui, sur l'amie de Potter. La fille rose sur le quai de la gare. Je voulais savoir qui elle était.

_Et en quoi l'identité d'une moldue pourrait-elle t'intéresser ?

_Ce n'est pas une moldue comme les autres, Granger.

_Parce que tu en connais beaucoup « d'autres » moldues ?

Il éluda la question et posa celle dont il voulait, non il exigeait une réponse : « Qui est-elle ? »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment, Harry est assez vague à ce sujet…

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Qui est-elle, Granger ? Et ne fais pas répéter ou tu pourrais en subir les conséquences… »

_Elle est moldue et c'est une amie d'Harry, une bonne amie, me semble t-il…

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. « Granger, Granger, Granger, tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. Alors, maintenant dis-moi tout avant que je ne t'envoies un sort qui te fera regretter d'être sortie du ventre de ta salle moldue de mère. »

_Tu… tu ne peux pas, de toute façon ! Tu n'es pas un sorcier de premier cycle ! Et.. et puis, tu te ferrai renvoyer de Poudlard !

Il ricana « Ce que tu es stupide, Granger ! Mon père m'arrangera tout cela, il a des relations au ministère, et puis une sang de bourbe en moins cela ne fera que du bien au monde magique. »

_...

_Son nom !

_Elizabeth…

_Nom de famille !

_Way.

_Bien. Ta coopération a été, comment dire, assez agréable. Dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement.

_Un simple merci ne suffirait pas ?

_Je ne remercie personne ! Et encore moins une sang de Bourbe !

Sur ce il sortit du compartiment, laissant la jeune fille dans ses pensées.

_Des inscriptions écrites avec du sang, Harry qui entend des voix, un club de duel..._

Elle secoua la tête. Non, impossible, Malefoy ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Quoique… Dans sa famille c'est une tradition, d'aller à serpentard. Mais tout de même ! Malefoy héritier d'autre chose que de la fortune et de l'arrogance familiale ! Ça serait…. Assez surprenant et dangereux qu'un idiot pareil hérite de quelque chose.

Elle serra le petit miroir de poche qu'elle avait dans la main et regarda à l'angle du couloir. Elle essaya de juguler sa peur, se disant qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'elle serait réveillée, c'était de maigres encouragements pour la jeune fille. Le pire était qu'elle pouvait se faire surprendre dans les couloirs la nuit, elle serait de suite fichée par les professeurs comme étant une bonne élève mais ayant des problèmes, l'horreur...

Elle retourna au moment présent, à ce couloir obscur et aux bruits dans la tuyauterie.

_Si, ma théorie est la bonne ça doit être comme ça qu'il se déplace , je devrais bientôt le voir arriver…_

Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les deux yeux Jaunes dans le reflet du miroir, qu'elle sentit son corps se raidir, dans un dernier mouvement avant la paralysie, elle serra sa main sur le page arrachée.

En espérant qu'ils comprennent.

Et apparemment ils avaient compris. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin, grâce à Pomfresh et aux mandragores du Professeur de botanique. C'était Tom Jedusor l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard, pas Malefoy. Heureusement… Enfin, ça dépend dans quel sens vous le comprenez.

Une année de finie, se dit Hermione en rendant des livres à la Bibliothèque pour ensuite aller faire sa valise dans son dortoir. Dire qu'il lui restait seulement trois petites et courtes années avant les Buses et cinq avant les Aspics, autant dire que c'était demain, les révisions allaient occuper ses vacances...

Ce fut quand elle se trouva dans le compartiment du train au retour qu'elle repensa à ce que Malefoy lui avait demandé. Elle fixait Harry depuis un moment et s'apprêtait à le questionner, quand la dame aux bonbons entra et que Ron dévalisa la vieille dame. Et dévaliser est un très faible terme pour qualifier le fait que la vieille dame se fit littéralement attaquée par un ventre-sur-pattes ! Ventre-sur-pattes qui en fit profiter son meilleur ami, ce goinfre ce qui empêcha Hermione de lui poser LA question.

Elle soupira intérieurement, et se dit que cette fameuse question, serait pour une prochaine fois…

Le train arriva peu après.

Elle descendait sa valise, songeuse, elle ne remarqua donc pas Parkinson qui, dans sa bienveillance habituelle poussa violemment la petite sorcière à terre. Cette dernière serra les poings et passée l'humiliation d'avoir été bousculée ainsi, chercha sa valise des yeux et la découvrit, éventrée sur le quai de la gare toutes ses affaires était étalées, à la vue, et à la portée de tout le quai.

Elle ramassa tout vite fait, sous les rires de bon nombre de personnes. Et surtout, sous les railleries de cette peste de Pansy Parkinson, qui partit du quai son nez pointu en l'air accompagnée d'un Malefoy captivé par une certaine Elizabeth qui décidément lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Hermione, les joues rouges de honte, sa valise en main la cage de son chat voletant à côté d'elle fit un dernier sourire à Harry et croisa le regard glacial d'une fille à l'apparence de poupée. Ce regard lui donna des frissons...

_Cette fille n'est pas nette et je mettrais ma baguette au feu qu'elle..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée qu'elle se fit harponnée par ses parents : Mr et Mrs Granger. C'est donc anxieuse pour Harry qu'elle partie pour sa maison moldue, dans un quartier moldu, avec des gens moldus aux occupations de moldus.


End file.
